


Andy's coming.

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Andy returns, Brotherly Love, M/M, Protective Aaron, mentions of the White family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Andy Sugden returns to be there for all of his family, even his brother.





	Andy's coming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, i wrote this a while ago, before the current plot lines.

Aaron Dingle's POV

Finally that family got what they deserve, Lachlan is in jail and Chrissie is in hospital. Finally my fiance and his family can get the justice they deserve. I just wish there was a way for them to get in touch with Andy though. He has people who need him, his daughter, his sister, his stem-mum, even his brother, not that he'd admit that anyways but he does. They're all terrified of what's going to happen next. Cancer, marriage, stress all good and valid reasons for them to want their father, son, brother home with them. Let's not make this depressing though, this should be all about happier times of love and community, not misery and woe. I hope Andy see's all this and takes it as a sign, a sign to come home and be there for his loved ones.

Andy Sugden's POV

I had heard. I was going home. No one could change my mind, my family need me, all of them. I don't care if i get arrested although i should have been cleared of all charges, other than running from the law, despite being falsely accused. I booked a flight home and as soon as i could, now i'm sat on the plane, i thought about my family, my daughter, i want- no need to be there to tell her everything is going to be ok, i need to take the stress of not knowing i'm safe away from Diane and Vic, i need to be there to watch my brother walk down the aisle for the last time. I hope they know I've been thinking about them, all of them, it's all I've been doing recently. I love them and i need them within reach, so i can hold them and tell them that i'm back, safe and that everything is going to be ok. 

Robert Sugden's POV

Marriage, I've screwed it up once, how can i not screw it up, seriously. I don't know someone needs to tell me, sometimes i wish Andy was here, he had the best luck with relationships, Vic's done good but she's my little sister, i really don't want to pester her for advice. I also don't want to ask my brother in law either because i know that anything i say to him will just be relayed back to Aaron anyways. At this rate i'd be better off asking my husband to be in the first place. No he's the one, i'm not going to screw it up. Looking in the mirror i tried to see someone i was proud of, someone worthy of Aaron. 'no you always screw everything up, why have you even tried, you ruin everything, why didn't you stay away or better yet why are you still here, in this village, in this country and well you get the rest' 

"shut up" i yelled looking at the mirror in disgust.

"you ok Rob?" i heard from behind me. Crap, i wasn't alone, it was Chas, my soon to be mother in law. What do i do, should i tell her.

Chas Dingle's POV

"you ok Rob?" i asked him. When i received no reply i entered the room. 

"Rob, love, come here a second" i said sitting on the edge his bed, the bed that he shares with my son, but let's not think about that right now. He sat down beside me and looked down at his hands, he was refusing to look at me. He needed help and i was going to help him not just for Aaron but for him as well.


End file.
